BEHIND ENEMY LINES: Whsipers of Fear
by schuyler-fox-dracul
Summary: Lieutenant Chris Burnett, A year after his heroic incident in Bosnia has started to fade from his mind, the haunting thoughts and memories that kept him haunted have finally faded. Chris is finally back on his feet. Everything is as well as it seems but h


Schuyler Fox. Dracul Behind Enemy Lines: Whispers Of Fear© 2004

**Chapter 1: The Whisper**

**BEHIND ENEMY LINES: WHISPERS OF FEAR.**

**Title: **Behind Enemy Lines: Whispers Of Fear

**Author:** Schuyler Fox. Dracul

**Email:**

**Category:** Action/Drama

**Rating:** M15

**Content:** Medium level Violence and course Language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Behind Enemy Lines" or its characters.

**Summary: **Lieutenant Chris Burnett, A year after his heroic incident in Bosnia has started to fade from his mind, the haunting thoughts and memories that kept him haunted have finally faded. Chris is finally back on his feet. Everything is as well as it seems but he is thrown into horror as a stranger is threatening his life with Terrorist action if he does not obey there rules...Will Chris do as he is told. Or risk the lives of those he loves and millions of innocent people?

**Comments: ** sigh this is my first Behind Enemy Lines fanfic...please review I'd love to see what you think!

**Keys: **"speech". 'The characters thoughts'. _Shouting. **Flashback...Flashback fades**... (Ends)._

"I want to Fly....I love to fly...I need to fly, to free my thoughts and soul... but nothing will take the memories of what happened in Bosnia away from my mind"

Lieutenant Chris Burnett spoke to himself. He looked around, glancing at his beautiful pent house in San Diego His blue eyes glitter as the blinding sun rays hit him as they peeked through the half opened vertical blinds covering his door side window.

Chris blinked tightly, moving over to his rocking chair to escape the sun's rays and stay in the shadows....Chris still looked young, he was young at twenty six years old. Still in the Navy, but he refused to step foot into a Naval base, the lost of his Pilot and best friend, Jeremy Stackhouse. Still caused a huge amount of pain...but Chris knew he had to keep himself together. Knowing it is hard he still tries to look at positive sides.

Chris smiled and inhaled deeply as he picked himself up from the slow sleepy rocking chair and opened the blinds, letting in the beautiful sun rays, lightening his room and face.

Chris looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and stared, looking at himself and sighing deeply...a smile crosses his face as he jerks his head down to receive the cold chilling rush of cold water splash over his face, Chris buried his face with his hands and softly wiped his face. Suddenly Chris cocked his head to see the time, 12:17 PM. He stops and looks at the hand clock on the wall outside the bathroom. Hesitating silently as he looks around the lounge room before he sighs lightly...

'How long was I thinking?' Chris asked himself confused, before giving himself a laugh and placing a small dry warm towel off the rack and rubbing his face with it. Chris placed the towel on the rack and walked out of the bathroom, taking a look at the pent house before getting ready for a walk.

Chris disappeared into his large room and shoved on black baggy jeans, , a thin navy blue cotton shirt , and his dark cream mustard cord jacket. The sun still glittered through the now opened windows. Chris smiled. 'The perfect time for a walk'...

Chris grabbed his house and car keys from the kitchen bench and started for the door, before the unthinkable disturbed him.

The phone hummed in his ear as its ringing tone echoed his ears and annoyed him. Chris turned and picked up the handle, slowly...

"Yes?"  
Chris irritably answered the phone, not really caring who it was, considering the fact that he was happy to go for a nice peaceful walk on a nice peaceful day

"Burnett?"

The voice asked, husky and loud. The voice was un registered in Chris' mind. Chris hesitated and gave himself a puzzled look. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth...

"Yes!"

Chris spoke, his voice sounding soft as he waited to hear who it was...or what they had to say!

"Do you want to save lives?"  
The dark and mysterious voice asked its tone low. Chris felt a shiver crawl down his spine, slowly. The feeling made him stop and freeze. 'Who the hell is this asshole?'

"Who is this?"

Chris asked, his face so angry as he looks around as his mind starts to stir with many suggestions to who this was and why the question.

"_Don't ask me the Questions, Burnett_"

The voice snapped at him, the accent finally hitting him, he was German. His husky voice was now clear, but still there was no identity to who it was.

Chris swallowed hard, his throat beginning to feel dry, as the mysterious German male shouted at him, demanding him not to question him. Chris swallowed once again and started to breathe heavily.

"I want you to understand something..

The German began before Chris interrupted.

"I don't know who you are, so I guess I'll say bye"

Chris furiously moved the phone away from his ear...gradually moving it towards it's receiver to disconnect the rude phone call, Silence hovered around he room. Wind whipped around his neck and traveled down to his ankles. A weird feeling drenched him before...

His stomach rolled violently as he ducked for cover, his hands covering his head as he crouched down....the familiar position haunted him, jolting back up he breathed heavily, knowing what had happened, he turned his head to the right....the image scared him...

_**Flashback...**_

"I swear to god! .....I swear to god... I swear to god!"

The words didn't escape his mouth as a cocked hand-gun pushed against his cheek bone scared him, as the handler screamed at him with the wrong thoughts. His anger rising as he could only say those words....The truth!...Frustrated as he could hear a Tank near by, surrounded by armed soldiers, and screaming children and women running for their lives in the ruined city of Hac. The shadowed clouds hovered over the dead building, Burnett and the many survivors sat in, there fear would be sensed by anything and anyone. Their eyes shrink wrapped in tears as they breathed heavily, hoping they would see another day in their poor, sad, painful life. Gunshots echoed through the haunted area, the screaming scared him...Burnett was in hell....watching the male in front of him, his eyes in anger. Throwing his body back and holding onto his clothing with his left hand, gripping on tightly. His vein stuck out from his arms, as he believed what he thought was true. fed up with Burnett's only one answer "I swear to god!" made his veins boil in anger, his index finger so close to the trigger, before a Tack fires it's canon, destroying the wall just beside Burnett and the once 'survivors', Burnett falls to the dusty and ruined grounds violently, the concrete crashing down. That unique sound splitting through his ears as thick layers of dust fell over him, making it impossible for him to see where he was and what he was doing and where they were....

_**Flashback Fades...**_

Chris shakes his head, as the familiar sound caused a huge amount of pain, emotionally and mentally as his mind traveled back to the same sound. Chris picks himself off the grounds and sees that an abandoned warehouse had been destroyed. Fire ripped through the broken glass, wood, concrete and papers gathered in the once standing warehouse. Chris' eyes widen in horror, his devastation covered him, the feeling began to drag him down...blinking tightly, Chris opened his eyes once again, the image of the shattered building laid before him, only 1 Yard away from his very own pent house. Chris went to get help, only noticing that the phone was off the receiver..

His mind finally comes back to reality and remembers the phone call...

_**Flashback...**_

"I want you to understand something..

The German began before Chris interrupted.

"I don't know who you are, so I guess I'll say bye"

Chris furious moved the phone away from his ear...gradually moving it towards it's receiver to disconnect the rude phone call, Silence hovered around he room. Wind whipped around his neck and traveled down to his ankles. A weird feeling drenched him...

_**Flashback fades...**_

Chris' eyes widen again, he slowly picks up the phone, as Ambulance and police sirens hum and eco through the streets to get to the ruined building. Chris bought the phone to his ear and swallowed hard.

"Now are you going to listen?"

The German asked, politely...and cocky sound covered his politeness as he knew he would listen now. He slowly started to chuckle as he knew Chris is devastated and scared.

"You asshole....you...

Chris started before...

"I wouldn't threaten me LT Burnett, I can blow any building up..._if you piss me off ill blow you up, ill blow your parents up, ill blow your Admiral's up...the list goes on...Now you listen to me and obey me!"_

The sound in the German voice clearly showed Chris he wasn't joking, as is voice grew louder, causing a huge shiver and strike of adrenaline rush of repulsion through Chris' body, Chris almost lost the grip of the phone, as sweat started to crawl down his delicate face and right hand palm. Chris blinked as he breathed heavily, noticing he was in a Terrorist and hostage situation, his heart started to drum in his chest...the sound frightening him more.

A beat of silence past by as Chris' mind traveled to his parents and how he was going to get out of this mess until his mind went to the reason why the German Terrorist was doing this....Biting his lower lip, Chris opened his mouth and shut it again, hesitation stopped him. He once again tried to speak, his throat dry and rusty...he tried again...

"What...What do you...want?"

Struggling to fit the question and words in the right place and order as his heart raced inside his chest like a jack-hammer on a hard rocky solid ground. Chris blinked as silence whispered around him, the sound scaring him; fear was in his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Whispers of Fear covered him, sinking him down in the depts. Of the dark ocean...Chris couldn't swim up as he had been continuously dragged lower and lower by the second...Chris started to feel his breathing was harder to keep up with, he stepped back at a snail's pace and tried to get a hold of himself as he shut his eyes tightly and breathed through his nose, silently.....

Waiting...

Waiting for the deep German voice to answer his fearful question...

"Remember the photo's you took of the many dead corpses?"

The dark German finally answered, as the sound of puffing smoke appeared through Chris' ear drums, the sound whipped straight through him...the answer horrified him deeply as he had no idea what to do about it nor about how he would get the photo's....

Silence filled the area...

The phone line cut in an instant.

Chris started to panic as he dropped the phone and started for the door....

His adrenaline holding him down as he rushed to the door, grabbing his keys and wallet. He jumped over his couch and crashed into the door, turning the knob quickly...


End file.
